


The Whittling Trees

by Every_Fandom_Trash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, since 1941
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Every_Fandom_Trash
Summary: If you decide to go into Prospect Park one day, you’ll be enraptured by the beauty. The birds sing and the air is fresh. But if you go a little deeper into a heavily wooded area, you’ll find a large old tree whose limbs are sturdy in the breeze.Further down the tree, you’ll see a heart, carved out meticulously with a knife. It’s whittled to pop out of the trunk, and it almost seems like it was made sitting down or while leaning against the tree.SR + BB





	The Whittling Trees

If you decide to go into Prospect Park one day, you’ll be enraptured by the beauty. The birds sing and the air is fresh. But if you go a little deeper into a heavily wooded area, you’ll find a large old tree whose limbs are sturdy in the breeze.

Further down the tree, you’ll see a heart, carved out meticulously with a knife. It’s whittled to pop out of the trunk, and it almost seems like it was made sitting down or while leaning against the tree.

_SR + BB_

You start to speculate who these people are. Stan Rods and Beatrice Berkeley sound like good names. There are a few who argue Stan Rods and Bart Berkeley sounds better. They say that the carving was made long ago, possibly in the thirties, and it was a way to come out without consequences.

The Whittling Trees, that’s what they’re called. You find it out through a tumblr account. This tumblr account is dedicated towards finding who these two lovebirds are. Why their tree isn’t cut down, and why it’s almost hidden from the public.

_“They must be important.”_

The blog has found other trees, spanning all the way across Brooklyn and even to the heart of New York. It seemed that wherever a tree had been whittled by these two, there was a park secretly in their honor.

More digging found that all the parks with trees in them had been funded by Tony Stark himself. The man, apparently, had worked tirelessly to get over thirty parks built and paid for in a week.

Some say it was to preserve a lost love, but the initials didn’t match. Maybe it was for a friend of his, but Tony Stark didn’t do things like this for friends. Most say it’s just a big coincidence.

You visit all the locations, and even find a new one. They all look the same, carefully carved and maintained through all the years. But, this last one you stumbled across is different. The tree is hidden, just like the rest, but it’s wilted and messy looking. It looks like a drunken sorrow spurred the birth of this new heart.

_SR + ~~BB~~_

The two B’s were crossed out with uneven slashes, looking pitiful and sorry. You take a moment to feel bad, but you still speculate. Something happened to BB, as the internet called them. Maybe they died, you reasoned sorrowfully, imagining the pain for SR.

Then, your eyes travel a little bit up the tree trunk, up a little in the low hanging leaves. A fresh heart was carved,

_SR + BB - 1941 TO FOREVER_

The new heart was fresh, almost brand new. You wondered for a brief second if you could catch SR and BB before giving up the idea. You’d much rather admire the beautifully carved heart. It was a much better carving than the others. Not that they were bad, but this heart was more artistic. Little carved twigs were reaching out to meet up with natural bumps on the tree. The illusion of the carving being hung with twigs was breathtaking.

As you admired the sight, you heard laughter coming down your way. Quickly, you silently moved to an out of sight place. Maybe you could finally catch SR and BB.

Two men walked hand in hand and stopped in front of the tree. They didn’t say any words at first, just sat down and took out a very large lunch. The dark haired man took something off his arm, and it suddenly turned to metal. You scrunched your eyebrows in confusion at the sight. Then, they turned to face your direction as they ate, and you got a clear view of their faces.

_SR: Steve Rogers, BB: Bucky Barnes._

The two, SR and BB, sat in each other’s presence happily. Two super soldiers, created for war, relaxing in each other’s eyes. The sight was heartwarming. Two people who found each other, even after almost ninety years, against all odds. Their love was practically floating through the air. And when SR got up to whittle the tree a bit more, so did BB. They added, each to the others name, a star covered shield under SR and a large star under BB. They laughed at irony that you could not understand, nor could anyone else. You watched them leave, quietly slipping their hands together once more, with a smile on your face.

The Whittling Trees were a beautiful sight, a story that only a few could understand. You went home reading theories about SR and BB that, now that you knew the truth, were laughable. The story of SR and BB was carved in those trees for all to see, yet none could quite see the whole picture. Maybe that’s the point, you mused.

And if The Whittling Trees started to grow in numbers all the sudden, then you certainly knew why.


End file.
